


Teaching my Husband to Make a Burger

by schrijverr



Series: YouTuber Dean Married Teacher Cas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel Loves Burgers (Supernatural), Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), YouTube, YouTuber Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Cas loves his burgers so much, but can’t make them, Dean wants to change it and teaches him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: YouTuber Dean Married Teacher Cas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752514
Comments: 30
Kudos: 232





	Teaching my Husband to Make a Burger

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is also @schrijverr. I'd love to talk to you, so I hope you pop in and say hi :)

A few moments rolled to start off the video. The first was Cas cursing with arms covered in egg, then him getting startled by the sizzle of a pan, with finally Castiel saying: “Did not.” and Dean answering: “Did too.”

After that the intro rolled, it was a drawn impala that came down the road, it stopped in the middle of the screen and the drawn Dean gave a wink to the viewers, then he sped off again and the smoke was bridge back to the video.

“Hi, Hunters. We’re in the kitchen today, because I’m teaching my beautiful husband here how to make burgers, since he’s obsessed with them.” Dean said, he chuckled: “Looks like I’m the teacher today, Cas.”

Cas smiled as well and said: “I guess you are, but I think I’m drawing the line at calling you Mr. Novak-Winchester.”

“Ahw, babe, I thought you loved me.” Dean pouted teasingly.

Cas rolled his eyes and replied: “Apparently not enough.”

Dean gave him an offended look, then it cut to them with all the ingredients in front of them. Pointing at the beef he said: “We’re gonna put that in a bowl and mix it with a diced onion and an egg. Want to dice the onion?”

“Yes, I can do that.” Cas answered and got the stuff while Dean said: “This is a recipe for four burgers, which we’re making since Sam will be coming over for lunch today.”

You could see Cas dicing the onions, not blinking even once nor crying. Dean saw it too and said: “Angel, you not crying over onions will never not be freaky.”

Cas shot him an inquisitive look, before glancing between the onions and Dean a few times. He asked: “Do people really do that? I always found that strange.”

Dean huffed had shook his head. He answered: “Yeah, angel, people usually cry for onions. I actually don’t know why.”

Humming noncommittical Cas went on with his task, seemingly not buying what Dean had said. When that was done, they put the onions in the same bowl as the beef and Dean said: “Now we have to put an egg in there as well, think you’re up for that?”

Giving him a glare Cas pouted: “Of course I can, Dean. I’ve been an adult for quite some time now, I hope I should be able to crack an egg. It’s not hard.”

It then immediately cut to Cas swearing under his breath, all bleeped, while the egg seeped down his arms and the shell laid pulverized in his hand. Next to him Dean was fighting not to laugh at him.  
In the end he had to go to the sink, while dripping egg all over the floor and Dean fished out the tiny eggshell parts from between the beef. He smirked and said: “Maybe I should crack the egg.”

Mumbled, but obviously displeased Cas answered: “Maybe.”

Then it changed to Dean and Cas standing next to each other. Dean said: “We now have to kind of mix it together. To you the honor.”

Cas pulled a disgusted face and sarcastically said: “Thanks.”

He set to work and Dean crept up behind him, putting his arms around him and helping him mix as he whispered in Cas’s ear: “Our own little Ghost moment.”

“Wasn’t that with pottery?” Cas asked.

Dean shushed him and grinned. After a second Cas stated: ‘This is making me very uncomfortable, Dean.”

Stopping, Dean pouted again and huffed: “Party pooper, it was very romantic.”

“I don’t see what a pooping at a party has to do with any of this.” Cas said.

“Now, you’re just playing dumb, I know Claire used that against you once.” Dean said, “You got it then.”

The part about Claire had of course, been cut out, but it resumed when Cas stuck out his tongue at Dean. Then Dean made a face back as he mocked Cas: “Blah, blah, blah.”

Before it could get out of hand, God knew both were childish enough, Cas stuck up his nose and said: “I’m an adult and the bigger person, I’m not going to stoop to your level.”

He got an offended face in return, along with an equally offended voice that exclaimed: “What, that is just low. You started it!”

“Did not.” 

“Did too.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“We literally have it on camera, Cas.” 

“Are you going to stop recording just to prove me wrong?”

The video was stopped, you could see, because the angle after was slightly different and now you could see the container Claire usually took with her to school in the background.

The beef was now properly mixed and the two were dividing them in peace, like the argument hadn’t happened. If you looked close, you could see Dean looking a bit pleased and a small pout on Castiels lips, but overall peaceful.

They flattened the four balls to burger-looking shapes. Dean put them on a plate and said: “Now, we’re throwing these bad boys in the fridge for 30 minutes.”

“Why?” Cas asked curiously.

“Well,” Dean explained, “they have to be a bit more solid, we don’t want them to fall apart the moment we put them in the pan, you know?”

Cas nodded understandingly, before it cut to them by the stove. They had cleaned everything behind them and put the container from earlier away, since it would be in full shot now, along with Claire's bag and some books she had left lying around.

Dean had turned on the stove and said: “I’m putting oil and butter in this, so it stays juicy and my sunshine here is going to cook them.”

“And how do I do that?” Cas asked.

“You put them high on one side for one or two minutes, then on the other. And when they’re not red anymore on the outside you lower the heat and let them sit for a few minutes until they’re done.” Dean answered.

Castiel nodded and said: “I think I can do that.”

He gently put the burgers in the pan and startled when it started to sizzle. He gave Dean wide eyes, who laughed at him and kissed the side of his forehead as he said: “That’s why we’re wearing aprons.”

After giving the pan one more suspicious looks, Cas returned to the stove and followed Deans directions. Most of the waiting was cut out and it restarted when Cas asked Dead: “Are they done yet?”

“We can cut one open to check. It’s beef, so it’s not bad if it’s still a bit red inside.” Dean told him.

Cas cut one open, he showed Dean first, then the camera. Dean gave him a approving nod and said: “Well, angel, that looks like a fine and successful burger to me.” 

At that Cas smiled brightly as he put the burgers on a plate, which had been covered with aluminum foil. As he did, Cas frowned an asked: “Why is that there?”

“To let the juices set.” Dean explained, “We’re going to let them rest for a moment and prepare the other stuff for on our burger.”

There was a compilation of them cleaning lettuce, slicing the buns, putting sauce on them and other stuff they liked on it. Each burger was different, since every person liked their burgers differently. Dean knew everyones preferences by heart.

Then they plated the burgers, buns assembled completely. Each bun was showed before they went to the endcard to say goodbye.

They were still standing in the kitchen. Dean said: “That was it for today, I hope you learned something along with Cas here. And I hope you all enjoyed it.” he turned to Cas, “Did you?”

Cas smiled: “Yes, I did. It was quite enjoyable and I am confident I can make them now, maybe surprise you with them when you had a bad day.”

“Ahw, babe.” Dean said, giving Cas heart-eyes. 

He shook out of it and turned back to the camera to do his outro: “Anyway, give this a like if you liked it, subscribe and ring that bell if you want more of this. You can click here for more of Cas and here for more of just me, if you rather have that, although I can’t imagine why you wouldn’t want more of this beautiful human here.”

“Dean.” Cas whined with a blush, earning him a grin, before Dean ended: “Bye Hunters, see you on the road.

Then the video ended

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I’m gonna make this later! Looks  
delicious!  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Cas out here being the student he  
wants lmao  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
the hearteyes are real, my dudes  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Omg the ghost moment, LOLL  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The pettiness to turn that camera  
off just to prove something,  
what a mood  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
To everyone in the comments  
making all sorts of theories  
about the burger, like really???  
They’re three big dudes, maybe   
there was one extra or the   
recipe was just for four people,  
maybe Jess was coming too.  
Don’t make this a thing, please.  
Invading privacy is not a good   
look on y’alls  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Mr. Nova-Winchester, oh hohoho  
my fanfic senses are tingling  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Ahw Cas was so attentive and   
Dean so patient and stuff, sweet  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Why did that container disappear,  
hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
suspicious  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Cass not crying over onions is so  
fucking freaky and not human  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Dean looking like a dilf with that  
apron  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure I have never made a burger in my life and used the internet for instructions, so don't use this as a guide (though I don't reckon anyone would)
> 
> It has been I enough since the last Q&A, so I'm planning to do another one!  
> You can submit questions for our couple in the comments and I will use your username in the fic, I do this to thank the people, who leave comments, cause you guys are the best and keep me going, really, it means a lot to me. So thank you all very much!   
> There will be two after this, before the Q&A fic, but keep an eye out for it
> 
> Anyway, thank you for leaving Kudos or Comments, I'm very gratefull for them!


End file.
